Magnificent
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: A new student comes over from America to help with her magic, but something's wrong. Why are all these howlers appearing? It seems Dumbledore and Voldemort are now at a race to get this girl to join a side. Can Harry and his friends find the secret behind this girls secret? Set in fifth year.
1. Prologue: Demigod

**Magnificent**  
**MVFBattleEevee**

A soft knock echoed throughout Dumbledore's office, it caused the great wizard to look up from his parchment.

"Come in." he said.

A young lady stepped through the door and closed it behind her, she wore an American middle school uniform with combat boots. Her hair was bright red and had bangs that went over to her right and curls that bounced whenever she moved. The lady's skin was stark white and had an eerie glow to it, and she had red pupils.

"Oh, Demigod," Dumbledore sounded amused, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither," Demigod bowed low before taking a seat in front of Dumbledore, "but, I'm afraid my destiny told me that there needed to be a slight change for one of our number."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? So you're saying that we're going to have a student coming over here?"

"Yes." she waved her arms away from her with closed eyes, "I'm assigning my dear 'friend' over here for only a year of teachings. Apparently her magic has been decreasing at an alarming rate lately, all she can do is explode things whenever she even tries to say a word of magic."

"Hm, what level is your friend?"

"Beyond school, but since her magic has been decreasing, I would say to put her in the year that suites her age."

"And how old?"

"She's fourteen, but she's coming to be fifteen soon, in March."

"Well, that changes such, I know your friend very well you see," he stood up and walked around the desk, "and I think she just might fit at a level above her age. Yes, I'm saying that she should go through fifth year and learn with the rest."

Demigod shrugged her shoulders, "That's cool with me, I wasn't even the one to mention this."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, battle and Cleo are running around like maniacs back home, the two MVFs are fighting like there is nothing else to do, Russada keeps trying to move out with Ginsuku, and everyone else is in chaos. I mean, my friend just can't stop using her gift as if it hasn't been used for anything good so far."

"I see, I will get the papers ready," he walked back to his desk, "I will be needing your signature since you are the one who has the clearest head in your situation."

"Pfft," Demigod looked at Dumbledore, "I don't stand anywhere in the house I live in."

Dumbledore chuckled and gave her the papers, "So tell me, where does your friend live?"

"Have you seen my clothes?" she started looking at the papers, "We all live in America of course."

"I hope the students don't get muddled with her then."

"Don't worry," she finished signing the papers, "if any trouble goes wrong, I know my little friend can get out of any situation. Magic or no magic."

Dumbledore received the papers, "I see, then that means we have a very gifted student coming over."

"Yeah, you could say that, she's practically even more powerful than the entire school put together. Even if you were put into the mesh with all the teachers and staff. The only trouble is, she either doesn't know how to use her power, or she can't control it."

Demigod stood up, "Thank you for your time, I'm going to have to get my friend's supplies I suppose?"

"Yes," started Dumbledore, "I will send an owl tonight and get the staff ready for the extra student."

"Merry nights, Dumbledore." Demigod left the room silently.

"Merry nights, Demigod." he returned the send-off.

**First chapter guys, I have been really wanting to do something like this for a while.**

**Anyway, did anyone like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 1: Madeleine Fowler

"Dear students," Dumbledore looked over the great hall with all the returning students and just sorted first years, "we have one more pupil to sort tonight! Our school is doing something special for a very gifted spell caster, she has come here to revisited some of her magical boundaries here. This particular witch is supposed to be known as a very famous one, she has come all the way from America to learn this school's magic. Indeed, she even has some special abilities that almost no wizard can accomplish even after death.

"Please welcome our new student, for a year, Madeleine Fowler."

The great hall's doors opened and there stood a girl who looked like she was supposed to be in the fourth year. Her robes were spread delicately around her and she wore a silver necklace with a winged heart on it. She had a thin body and a mixture of red, blonde, and brown hair that stopped halfway down her back. Her eyes were dark chocolate.

She walked down the middle aisle as students looked over at her with awed expressions, if they looked close, they could have seen a ghostly smile on her face.

Madeleine sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on, but before it had even touched her head it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered for the new student as she made her way over to the table. A bushy brunette known as Hermione Granger jumped up and shook her hand ("I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you!" "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too.") and led her to sit by her.

Harry had been busy worrying about where Hagrid probably was since he hadn't made his appearance yet, but his thoughts had then been fixed on the new girl as she walked down the aisles and then came to the Gryffindor table. He could have sworn she looked familiar from somewhere.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

The great hall broke into noise and laughter as soon as the food appeared, but many of the students were actually looking over at the new student from America.

"What part of America are you from?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Oh," she started, "I'm from the state of Texas, the city of Houston. It gets really hot during the summer."

"What kind of magic can you do?" asked Lavender.

"Well, I'm really good at transfiguration, and charms, but people say I have a gift with potions and divination, even thought I really like caring for magical creatures."

"You're name is French, like I mean, Madeleine and Fowler are both French, so that must mean that you're French?" asked Seamus.

"Well yes, but I'm half Italian and then I'm a fifth of British and a fifth of French and I'm also five percent Norwegian and five percent Irish."

"I like your hair." said Parvati.

"Thank you!"

Then it was noticed by Ron that she didn't seem so surprised at when the food appeared at the table, "How come you weren't surprised by the food?"

Madeleine looked surprised, "Oh, it's nothing. You see, where I live, there is always something happening with the food and how it comes to the table."

Soon the questions diminished and they all began to eat with small talk coming here and there. Even Madeleine met some of the prefects and students that came from the other houses and welcomed her. Draco even caught sight of her and smirked for unknown reasons.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more.

Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft…

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged smirks.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks and as Madeleine slightly flinched; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubby-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, _"Hem, hem,"_ and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to himself; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough (_"Hem, hem"_) and continued; "Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender and Madeleine, and the three of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again (_"Hem hem"_), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little _"Hem hem"_ and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed through her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione and Madeleine seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though judging by their expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her, "Now - as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice as Madeleine nodded in agreement.

"You're not telling me that you two enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione and Madeleine, "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy.

"Who's Percy?" asked Madeleine.

"My brother." answered Ron grimly.

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Didn't it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was more important stuff hidden in the waffle." said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discourage'? How about 'pruning whatever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione ominously. "It means that the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey - hey you lot! Midgets!"

Madeleine giggled.

"Ron!"

"Well they are, they're titchy…"

"I know, but you can't call them midgets…First years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way please!"

A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; Harry was sure he had not appeared that young when he had arrived here. He grinned at them. A blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified, nudged Euan, and whispered something in his ear. Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Harry, who felt the grin slide of his face like stinksap.

Harry then noticed that people had started to stare at the new girl, she had then become too petrified to move through the hall. She must have been really shy.

"See you later," he said to Ron and Hermione as he grabbed Madeleine's wrist and made his way out of the Great Hall, doing everything he could to ignore more whispering, staring, and pointing as the two passed. He kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove their way through the crowd in the entrance hall, then he hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed shortcuts, and had soon left most of the crowds behind.

"Hey!" Madeleine started with a slight angry look on her face, "Could you let go of me now?"

"Oh sorry." Harry let go of her wrist.

She rubbed at it for a few seconds and then decided to walk a few spaces behind Harry.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gryffindor tower."

They walked a few more paces in silence.

"How old are you?" Harry then asked.

"Fourteen."

"Oh, so that means that you're going to be in fourth year."

"Well actually," Madeleine stopped walking and looked at the floor. "I'm going to be in fifth year."

Harry stopped walking to look at her, "Why?"

"Well, it's because my real level is beyond graduate, but Dumbledore told me that I should do a year above my age level. I actually think it's a great idea, you see, I get to learn on an O.W.L. level but don't get to take the test, and the sixth and seventh years kind-of scare me."

They reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and had come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before he realized that he did not know the new password.

"Er.." he said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked at Madeleine knowingly.

"Oh yes, you must be the new student." she said.

"Harry, I know it!" someone panted from behind him, and he turned to see Neville jogging toward him. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once -" He waved the stunted little cactus he had showed them on the train. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Correct," sad the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Harry, Neville, and Madeleine now climbed.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire crackling merrily in the gate and a few people were warming their hands before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board. Harry waved good night to them and headed straight to the boy's dormitories; he was not in much of a mood for talking at the moment. Neville followed him.

Madeleine was left standing alone in the common room, as shy as she was, she didn't know what to do or where to go.

Hermione's head popped up and she made her way over to the new girl.

"I can show you to where you can sleep." she said.

"Thank you, I would like that." Madeleine smiled.

Hermione lead her through the common room and to a newly put tower that said MADELEINE FOWLER on it.

"Thank you!" she called after Hermione as she made her way up to the girl's dormitories.

Madeleine opened the door to find a cozy room with a four poster bed and fireplace on opposites sides of the room with her luggage in the center.

She quickly unpacked and placed the needed essentials in the places she preferred and slipped into her pajamas.

Before going into bed, she looked out the window and saw a flying threstal crying into the distance.

She smiled and slipped into bed.

**This took too much time to write, not only do I know this chapter by heart now, but my document started to act all weird.**

**Oh, and I listened to the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack while I wrote this chapter (I listened to it about four times)**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

Draco Malfoy looked across the hall, he had entered early with his two lackeys trailing behind him. He sat down just as the new student walked into the great hall and chose a seat near some of her fellow Gryffindors.

Draco smirked at her from across the room, he wanted to find all he can about this said girl.

But then, a great horned owl zoomed into the hall much to everyone's surprise since owls didn't usually come this early. What really caught everyone's attention was that it had a red envelope in it's beak.

It dropped the letter into the American girl's bowl, her face paled as she grasped the letter carefully and ran out of the hall at inhuman speed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Madeleine race past them in a blur with a red envelope in her hands and ran into an empty classroom. They decided to follow her and listened behind the door.

Just then, an explosion was heard as voices yelled for dominance.

"CREATOR! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"HEY!"

"CREATOR!"

"-KILL YOU!"

They all seemed to be high pitched girl voices, and then one of them screamed for quiet before she spoke.

"CREATOR! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US! I THOUGHT YOU RAISED US FOR IMPORTANT STUFF AND TO NOT GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! BATTLE! I SWEAR, I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS ANGRY AT YOU EVER SINCE YOU DISCOUNTINUED ME! I'M GOING TO-"

Then an even more high pitched voice that sounded like it belonged to a five year old cut the first one off.

"WHY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WOO! YOU WENT AND BROKE THE RULES RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES! THAT'S AWESOME! I-"

Her voice was then muffled as a more business like tone entered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IF THIS WAS DEMIGOD'S DOING THEN I'M GOING TO RIP HER HEART OUT INSTEAD OF YOUR'S! ME AND FLUFFY WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! I WAS EVEN THE ONE TO PUSH YOUR WHEELCHAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY LIKE THAT! YOU-"

A more wild girl voice that cut the business girl's voice off.

"CREATOR! YOU KNOW WHAT THE DATE OF DECEMBER EIGHTEENTH IS, RIGHT?! IT'S THE DAY YOU FINALLY FINISH ME! I NEED YOU BACK OVER HERE TO PLAN THIS EVENT!"

The business girl's voice came back.

"SHUT UP YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!"

"ANIMAL! I'M NO ANIMAL! THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD BE CALLING YOU! YOU SELFISH STICK PERSON!"

A demonic roar quieted them as a airy girl's voice then took over.

"WHAT IN MY FATHER'S SIBERIA HAPPENED?! YOU KNOW I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS GOING ON AT ONCE! YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE AND FINISH THEM! AND I HAVE YONG SOO OVER HERE EVERYDAY NOW! I SWEAR I-"

"Quick! Finish this up! Ginsuku's coming!" the first girl said.

"Aw god no, not the failed character! She'll complain even more!" the third girl put in.

A new voice came in, "Hey guys, what are you- HEY! I WANT TO COMPLAIN TO MY CREATOR TOO! WA-"

A puff of smoke was then heard inside of the room.

The sound of footsteps was heard as Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to a corner to make sure they weren't caught in the act. Soon, Madeleine stepped out and looked right and left before returning to the great hall.

The three looked at her before discussing what they just heard.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't know," started Hermione, "but they kept on saying that Madeleine was their creator of some sort or something."

Harry said, "It was kind-of weird, they were all girls. Do you think she came from a place that had only girls or something?"

"And who was Fluffy, Demigod, and Ginsuku?" asked Ron.

Hermione thought, "You're right, and two of them talked as if they hated each other. One of them said that they other was an animal, and the other said that the other was a stick person."

"But you know," started Harry, "I think I know who Yong Soo is. Dudley watches this anime called Hetalia and Yong Soo is supposed to be the personification of South Korea. He's very immature."

"Are you suggesting that the character is real?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Then what about that high pitched girl?" asked Ron. "She just didn't seem human."

"None of them did."

They dropped the conversation as they entered the great hall.

Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…Binns, Snape, Trelawny, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…"

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look at what we've got today," said Ron grumpily, shoving his schedule under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why's it cheap?" said Ron suspiciously.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up, we haven't got an antidote yet," said George, helping himself to a kipper.

"Cheers," said Ron moodily, pocketing his schedule, "but I think I'll take the lessons."

"You should have seen the new girl's schedule?" stared George. "She really has a good selection to her fitting I must say."

"Yes," agreed Fred, "she has classes that are based on her personality. Dumbledore really seems to want her to improve or something."

"I wonder if she's taking O.W.L.s."

"She's not." said Harry. "She told me last night that she wouldn't be taking any O.W.L.s for her year here."

"Lucky." mumbled Ron.

"C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology."

"What did they mean?" said Hermione, looking from Harry to Ron, "'Dumbledore really seems to want her to improve or something…' Does that mean Dumbledore got her to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "He said that Madeleine wanted to go here to improve, not the other way around."

Harry thought it was time to leave, "How about we go to first period?"

Ron and Hermione got up and followed him out of the Hall.

History of Magic was by common consent the most boring subject ever devised by Wizard-kind. Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, drowning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons, but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space. Harry and Ron had so far managed to scrape passes in this subject only by copying Hermione's notes before exams; she alone seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binn's voice.

But today, more than one person was taking notes. It seemed that the new student, Madeleine, also had History of Magic with them and wrote down Binn's lesson at amazing speed. Hermione sat next to her and was amazed at what she was doing.

"How did she do that?" she asked Harry and Ron amazed. "She wrote down Binn's speech word-for-word in tiny and legible print!"

"Dumbledore said that she was an above graduate." reminded Ron.

"I know, but you should have seen her! She didn't look up or anything!" they walked into the damp courtyard.

A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the yard looked blurred at the edges. Harry, Ron, and Hermione chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, turning up the collars of their robes against the chilly September air and talking about what Snape was likely to set them in the first lesson of the year. They had got as far as agreeing that it was likely to be something extremely difficult, just to catch them off guard after a two-month holiday, when someone walked around the corner toward them.

"Hello!" said Madeleine with a smile.

"Oh hello Madeleine!" greeted Hermione.

"Do you have potions too?" asked Ron.

"Eyup!" Madeleine jumped up enthusiastically. "I can't wait to begin this subject! I have been waiting to do this since forever!"

Ron frowned, "Wait till you meet Snape, that will change your whole perspective on the subject."

"So?" Madeleine put a questioning look on her face. "It's not the teacher that makes it fun, it's supposed to be what you do with the subject."

"Yeah, and Snape will make you hate it." said Harry.

"I don't believe you, think about why the teacher has a certain mood. Look, I thought my computer teacher back at my middle school was all fuss, but then I got to know her and it wasn't that bad. Same goes for Spanish."

"Computer? Spanish?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, back in America, I didn't even go to a Magic school, instead I went to a regular school. It was fun. I had a computer class in seventh grade and took Spanish for only half a semester. It was a nightmare."

"But why would you learn a different language?" said Hermione.

"Because, almost everyone in America knows at least two languages, I speak eight."

"Eight!"

"Yeah, English, Chinese, French, Gaelic, Norwegian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, and Russian."

"But that's nine."

"I wasn't counting English."

"Why do you know so many?"

"Family and fan stuff."

"Fan?"

"Long story."

"That's the bell," said Harry listlessly, because Ron and Hermione kept on questioning Madeleine to the point that they had missed the bell. They stopped questioning her when they went down to Snape's dungeon, which Madeleine seemed to enjoy the dark and dampness.

He filed into the classroom behind Ron and Hermione and followed them to their usual table at the back with Madeleine sitting next to Hermione.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him.

The only order needed to be called was Madeleine hopping up and down in her stool which seemed to diminished after Snape gave the instruction.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting and important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my…displeasure."

His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye."

His eyes rested on Harry and his lip curled. Harry glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea that he would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.

Snape continued with his speech, making sure everyone's eyes were on him. Madeleine and Hermione were at abrupt attention and sitting up straight, listening closely to what was being said. Snape finished his speech and told everyone the instructions.

Just as Harry, Ron, and Hermione predicted, Snape could hardly have set them a more difficult, fiddly potion. The ingredients had to be added to the cauldron in precisely the right order and quantities; the mixture had to be stirred exactly the right number of times, firstly in clockwise, then in counterclockwise directions; the heat of the flames on which it was simmering had to be lowered to exactly the right level for a specific number of minutes before the final ingredient was added.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go.

Harry, who was sweating profusely, looked desperately around the dungeon. His own cauldron was issuing copious amounts of dark gray steam; Ron's was spitting green sparks. Seamus was feverishly prodding the flames at the base of his cauldron with the tip of his wand, as they had gone out. The surface of Hermione's and Madeleine's potion, however, was a shimmering mist of silver vapor, and as Snape swept by he looked down his hooked nose at both without comment, which meant that he could find nothing to criticize. At Harry's cauldron, however, Snape stopped, looking down at Harry with a horrible smirk on his face.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly; they loved hearing Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

Draco Malfoy laughed.

"Yes, I can," said Harry, his fingers clenched tightly around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me Potter."

Harry squinted at the blackboard; it was not easy to make out the instructions through the haze of multicolored steam now filling the dungeon.

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"

His heart sank. He had not added syrup of hellebore, but had proceeded straight to the fourth line of the instructions after allowing his potion to simmer for seven minutes.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the hellebore…"

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."

The contents of Harry's potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly behind an empty cauldron. Madeleine looked over at him with a blank expression on her face, but behind the expression held sympathy as if she had seen this many times before.

Snape told everyone the homework and what to do with their potions, Harry started to clean his workspace as everyone followed Snape's instructions. When at long last the bell rang, Harry was first out of the dungeon and had already started his lunch by the time Ron and Hermione joined him in the Great Hall. The ceiling had turned an even murkier gray during the morning. Rain was lashing the high windows.

Madeleine sat next to Lavender and Parvati and began to eat her lunch in a glum mood, her friends noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lavender.

"Oh," Madeleine stopped eating for a moment, "remember that letter I got this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my friends and family are either worried about me or want me back home for their selfish needs. I feel sorry for them and regret coming here, but I have a feeling that one of them is going to burn down the house before the end of the week."

Parvati and Lavender nodded in sympathy.

Madeleine finished her lunch and started to read over a book she had brought from home called _Winter's Tale_ by Mark Helprin. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione caught her attention so that she could go to class with them. She put away her book and walked with them.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He left before us." said Ron.

They walked to the tower for the last five minutes and Hermione walked away to another classroom. Madeleine followed Ron up the silver ladder and into the stuffy Divination room. Ron spotted Harry and went his direction, Madeleine was left standing there again with no where to go. Harry and Ron talked with each other for a while before a misty voice came from behind Madeleine.

"Good day," said Professor Trelawney. Madeleine jumped at the sudden appearance and turned around to look at the woman covered in shawls. She reminded Madeleine of a shaman.

"You, dear," Trelawney's eyes x-rayed Madeleine as she grasped her arms. "You have an interesting aura, an aura of many kinds of ancient magic. And I sense a disturbance in you soul."

Madeleine gulped.

Trelawney let go of her and walked away to another part of the classroom, Madeleine decided to sit alone at one of the empty tables.

"And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and I am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely - as, of course, I knew you would.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your O.W.L. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so…"

Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then divide into pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to intercept each other's most recent dreams. Carry on."

Madeleine's face drained, she just figured out that she made a mistake about sitting alone. She opened to the desired page and began to read, she was indeed a fast reader and finished the section in ten minutes time before anyone else could even get halfway through. Madeleine went back and took some notes to shave off some time, when she finished, she started to go back on some of her dreams. At this assignment, Madeleine actually felt glad that she wasn't paired with anyone, for she rarely dreamt at all. But when she did dream, it either had something really embarrassing that had her with a character that she liked from one of oh-so-many stories that she had read before or a very dark and scary dream that she always ended up dying in the end.

So, Madeleine went back to the latest dream that she could remember, it happened about four months ago. It really was an embarrassing dream, her friend, a month before the dream, had been telling her that she should watch Hetalia. After about a week, Madeleine had gone to the library and saw Hetalia volume two sitting on the manga shelf, she brought it home and after about thirty minutes she could not put the book down. Over time, Madeleine came to like the character Canada and all the other crazy countries, then, she had a dream where she and all her friends came to a pier to watch fireworks with a few personifications. Canada was there with America and Spain, they had a water gun fight and Canada and Madeleine ran for cover in a library that was on the pier.

So Madeleine searched through her book and deciphered the dream, she was not met with happy results.

It said: _You will say goodbye to your loved ones one day._

Professor Trelawney then told them that they had to have a dream journal and record their dreams for the rest of the month. Madeleine and the rest of the class packed their bags and walked out of the room. She followed Harry and Ron through the halls as they met with Hermione and entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

When they entered the room they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled while Madeleine said automatically "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge, "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please?"

The classroom looked around confused and followed Professor Umbridge's instructions, she then went through an explanation about the O.W.L.s and what would be taught throughout the year as everyone took notes. She then told everyone to do a certain assignment.

Madeleine had been sitting next to Hermione at the time, but before she could open her book, Hermione had raised her hand. Confused, Madeleine had her book opened halfway and staring at Hermione, she didn't know if she should read the book or follow another classmate.

Pretty soon, more than half the class was staring at Hermione, Professor Umbridge couldn't take the situation any longer.

"Did you want to ask me something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of the class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is - ?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Madeleine zoned-out as soon as Ron interrupted the class, she then became even more confused. Even if they were in the classroom they still needed to learn defensive theories, charms, and spells. After all, children never stayed inside the classroom 24/7. She wanted to tell the Professor this, but she was afraid of her then saying something hurtful to her.

Professor Umbridge started to answer questions back and forth with the same answer that no one will be attacked in the classroom, Madeleine was reaching her breaking point.

Then, a few words got caught in Madeleine's web.

_"extremely dangerous half-breeds."_

Madeleine raised her hand at inhuman speed which surprised everyone.

"Yes? Miss Fowler?"

"Professor Umbridge," she started, "I'm sorry but could you not talk about 'half-breeds' like that when I'm not in the room, please? I have in fact made many friends with the people who you have described and they are actually very nice and understanding people who have never left my side for a long time."

Professor Umbridge's smile faltered a little after Madeleine finished speaking. She ignored her and went to the next person. Madeleine then notice that a few people were looking at her in awe. Heat arose in her cheeks as she tried to calm down.

Many more students argued against the Professor and her theories about the class, Madeleine still tried her best to calm down. Professor Umbridge just made fun of her friends and 'family', almost all of her household had some distinct heritage that wasn't fully human.

Harry then interrupted Umbridge with something about real world usage, but Madeleine had zoned-out again and had decided to put her thoughts on other things. After a few more sentences, noises were then made throughout the room as Harry said something before Umbridge said something in return that made everyone go silent.

The two then went into an argument, much tension rose between the two as Madeleine put her head down on the desk, wanting to disappear.

Umbridge then said something to make Harry stand up and a gasp was heard a minute later as he said something. The Professor then told him to come over to her desk, Madeleine wasn't even watching by now, instead she tried to think of something else for the while.

She heard a few noises before they stopped for a few minuets and then continued until she heard the door slam.

"Miss Fowler." said Professor Umbridge calmly. "Would you please put your head up?"

Madeline didn't move, in fact, she couldn't even hear her.

Hermione tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Madeleine?"

She sat up slowly, Hermione saw that she had tears trailing down her pale face.

"Please continue the lesson please." Professor Umbridge never noticed that Madeleine had been crying silently.

**This took all day.**

**ALL DAY.**

**Enjoy, or die.**


	4. Chapter 3: Bird

Madeleine was eating her apple pie in silence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left early a few minuets ago and Lavender and Parvati were comforting her as best as they could. She had stopped crying a while ago, but she still wouldn't utter a sound, instead, after the day was over, she went to the great hall and ate in peace until her two friends came over.

"Hey," Parvati said, "we need to do our homework, so please come back soon."

Madeleine nodded as they left.

It only took a few minutes before Draco Malfoy came to the table with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Funny," started Draco, "you seem to be the only one upset, Bird."

Madeleine came to her senses, Draco had translated what her last name meant and was now making fun of her with it.

Draco pressed further, "I don't know why you hang around with such losers, or get Howlers earlier than anyone else, but you look like that you need to be put somewhere that suites your status."

Madeleine tried to ignore him as she finished her pie.

"Come on, Bird, just come over to the Slytherin table for a moment and see what this side of the Earth has to offer."

He held out a hand, "I can give you greatness."

Madeleine finished her pie and put down her silverware, she turned to face him, "Of course, but I want you to answer three questions first."

Draco smiled sinisterly.

"What is you're name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What is your quest?"

"Uh…to beat everyone."

"What is the capitol of Syria?"

Draco turned to look at his two lackeys as if expecting them to help, but they looked as if they didn't know what planet they were on.

"I don't know."

"Good, because I keep forgetting myself."

Madeleine packed her bag and left the great hall with a shell shocked Draco behind her.

She went down the corridors and entered a few secret passageways before coming to the Fat Lady and saying the password. She climbed inside and was met with a smiling Fred holding what looked like to be a piece of candy.

"Would you like one?" He asked innocently.

She looked around and saw that Hermione wasn't in the room but Harry and Ron were in front of the fire place.

Madeleine accepted the sweet and chewed on it, it tasted like lemon.

Fred, George, and Lee looked at Madeleine expectantly.

"What?" she asked. "It taste like lemon?"

They looked shocked at the results, the group then went back to their supplies and whispered amongst each other. Madeleine shrugged and went upstairs to her dormitory, ignoring all the shocked stares she was getting from some of her fellow Gryffindors. She entered her room and sat her bag down near her bed as she slowly began to do her homework.

Madeleine sat in Transfiguration at the front of the class with her eyes sparkling, this was supposed to be her favorite class. Before the class started, Professor McGonagall took her aside and talked with her about what she would most likely see in this class for the year and told her not to worry if she didn't succeed in anything or had trouble with some tricky spells. She nodded as McGonagall gave her a rare smile for her to sit down.

Right now, everyone had been given a snail so that they could practice Vanishing Spells.

After a while, Hermione managed to vanish her snail on the third try.

Madeleine looked over her snail first like a curious three year old unlike everyone else, she then put it in the center of her work space before using the spell on it.

It vanished on her first time.

"Hermione!" Ron grinned over to his friend. "It seems you have competition."

"What are you talking about Ron?" said Hermione.

"I'm saying that Madeleine vanished her snail on the first try."

This seemed to make everyone stop and look at a blushing Madeleine, Hermione looked over at her and gaped.

After Transfiguration, Madeleine went to lunch with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati as they talked about how fast she had managed to vanish her snail. After lunch, they all went together to Care of Magical Creatures, Lavender and Parvati dispersed from them but then a few minutes later Harry and Ron came over to them. Professor Grubby-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with many twigs.

A laugh came from behind the group as they turned to look at Draco Malfoy striding over with a group of Slytherins clustered behind him.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubby-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then - who can tell me what these things are called?"

She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Madeleine sent him a glare that could kill flowers. He flinched back and yelped in fright.

The yelp caused the twigs to move and leap off the table and revealed themselves to be pixie-like creatures.

Parvati and Lavender seemed impressed.

Professor Grubby-Plank told everyone to keep their voices down as she tossed something that looked like brown rice and the stick-pixies fell onto the food.

"So - anyone know the name of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

The Professor awarded Gryffindor five points and asked another question that was again answered by Hermione. She gave away another five points. Grubby-Plank then gave everyone an assignment and they all dispersed.

Madeleine went to go work with Lavender and Parvati as she held the Bowtruckle carefully in her left hand and drew the creature in five minutes before labeling it. Her friends saw her drawing and complimented on it and earned Madeleine's thanks.

The bell rand ten minutes later and Madeleine returned the Bowtruckle to the trestle table so that other students could observe it for the next lesson.

She was then one of the first of the Gryffindors to make her way towards the Greenhouse and wait for the doors to open.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came a few minutes later arguing about something that Madeleine didn't seem to be listening to. Soon, the fourth years spilled out as a certain blonde Ravenclaw made her way towards Harry and talked with him for a brief moment before disappearing with laughter from the Gryffindors trailing behind her.

Harry seemed to be offended by Hermione talking about Luna's earrings.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione. "Ginny told me all about her, apparently she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. And, she told me that Luna thinks that Madeleine is something beyond human. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs _The Quibbler_."

Harry was taken aback by the thing about Madeleine, she just seemed so kind and sympathetic towards others. But, it wouldn't be that surprising since Madeleine did seem even more advance than the rest of the fifth year and probably the school, or the fact that she stood up and asked if Umbridge didn't talk about 'half-breeds' in front of her.

Ernie also came over and said that he believed Harry and Dumbledore.

To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout began a long lecture about the upcoming O.W.L.s. The class ended as they all came back to the castle tired and smelling like dragon dung before they washed up and came to the great hall.

One of Harry's friends went over to him to discuss something while Madeleine sat herself down next to Lavender and began to eat dinner. She continued to eat until Draco and his cronies came back.

"Hello, Bird," he said smirking. "You better watch yourself, because my father is more powerful than you think."

Madeleine finished her dinner and brought out her book again, Draco read the book's title.

"Kind-of girly for you to be reading something like that."

"Wo bu xi huan ni." said Madeleine in Chinese.

Draco and his gang looked confused.

Madeleine rolled her eyes and continued to read, "It means; I do not like you."

Draco smirked, "Ha! Freak!'

Madeleine closed the book and chopped the spine on top of his cranium with a snap.

"Madeleine chop!"

Thankfully, none of the staff noticed the Gryffindor table as Malfoy stormed away cursing.

The Gryffindor table smiled at Madeleine as she returned to reading. After about ten minutes, Madeleine went up to the Owlery and started writing a letter to her friends and households members.

_Dear fellows,_

_No, I did not agree to come to Hogwarts and participate in magic. Yes, MVF, you may give Demigod hell when I come back home. Cleo, you better not eat anyone by the time I get back. Battle, Russada, and Ginsuku, please be on your best behavior._

_Love, Madeleine V. Fowler_

_P.S. - I will be back for Christmas._

She finished the letter quickly and called down to the strongest owl she could find, a lean barn owl came over and held his leg out for her to tie the letter to him.

Madeleine put him on her arm and led him to the window where he then took off.

She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Madeleine came early to Divination the next day with all of her homework done, apparently, she didn't really have any dreams that she could remember, so she made something up about her drawing penguins. Then, she turned in her other homework to McGonagall and Grubby-Plank before receiving more homework for them and Sinistra.

Though the next day, Madeleine noticed that something was bothering Harry.

Then when Thursday came, Madeleine was walking down the halls after a meeting with Professor McGonagall since she didn't know what the homework said. When Madeleine had turned a corner, she almost bumped into Harry and Ron talking.

Ron noticed her, "Oh, hey Madeleine."

Madeleine also greeted Ron back, but a metallic scent wafted near her nose and caused her to look at Harry's left hand. It was dripping blood.

She grasped his hand and cleared away some of the blood and read _I must not tell lies_.

Ron saw this too.

"It's just a cut - it's nothing - it's -"

"I thought you said she was giving you lines?"

"Who's giving Harry lines?"

"Umbridge."

They argued all the way to the portrait as Madeleine brought out a jar what looked like to be purple sparks. She undid the lid and pressed a spark on top of Harry's hand, it cleaned the blood and closed the cuts.

Harry and Ron looked at her as she put the jar back under her cloak.

Madeleine walked down to the Quidditch field on Friday, apparently she had never flown on a broom before but had flown with other means of transportation besides the plane and helicopter. She came to the bottom of the field with her own broom (that she had made all by herself, but she would never tell anyone that) and started to fly around for a while.

The Gryffindors came out onto the field and Madeleine came back down to Earth just as Angelia Johnson raced over to her.

"Hey, she held out a hand. "I'm Angelia Johnson, Gryffindor's new quidditch team captain, are you trying out?"

Madeleine grasped her hand, "Nice to meet you, but no, I only came out to fly a little for fun."

Angelia eyed her broom, "I've never seen a model like that, it from America?"

"Yes, it was a present from a few friends of mine." Madeleine laughed.

They bode each other goodbye before going in different directions, Madeleine firmly grasped her broom in one hand as she made her way up to the Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, Draco just had to be behind a corner.

He also eyed her broom, "What model is that?"

"I'm not telling you." she said, trying to side step Malfoy.

"You better." he smirked.

"Fine, but answer me these three questions."

He rolled his eyes, "Not this again, Bird."

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What is your quest?"

"To be the beat everyone."

"What…is the capitol of Assyria?"

"What? That's not the question!"

"I'm afraid it is." she said before turning on her heel and walking in a different direction.

"It's not even a country!" he shouted.

"You're right and wrong," Madeleine said back. "It was a kingdom from long ago, it then split apart one day."

She walked through the secret passage ways and finally came to a stop at the Fat Lady where she then said the password and entered the common room. Madeleine went up her flight of stairs and entered her dormitory, she then started on homework so that way she didn't have to do it over the weekend.

**Sorry! I meant to finish this yesterday, but then I had a huge Biology test to study for and it turned into me not using my right arm for the rest of the night.**

**In other words, I killed my right arm last night.**

**Anyway, yeah it is a little boring, but I needed to introduce Draco Malfoy and how much he'll be taunting Madeleine and such.**

**Please review and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 4: Weekend

Madeleine woke up early the next morning and packed a box full of stones that she had found in the courtyard, her friend would like these, she then dressed into her regular clothes that consisted of jeans, cartoon shirt, vans, and a red and white striped zipper hoodie. She went down the stairs quietly and exited the common room, but when she got to the Owlery, she was met with two other students.

"Oh, morning." said Harry.

"Morning." called Cho.

Madeleine greeted the two as she called down to three northern hawk owls to help with the package that she had already sealed and labeled. She tied the package tight enough for the owls to carry, but not enough to cut into their skin, and helped them find grapple points for them to make sure that the string didn't weigh them down.

Harry and Cho watched as the three large owls made it through the large window without any trouble. Madeleine then made it down to the great hall and saw Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Have you seen Harry?" said Hermione.

"He's at the Owlery with Cho." said Madeleine.

She then piled her plate with eggs and bacon before taking a swipe of pumpkin juice.

"What do you have planned for today?" said Ron.

"Nothing much." replied Madeleine. "I already did all my homework yesterday so I have the weekend free."

"You can watch me and Harry and the other Gryffindors play Quidditch." offered Ron.

"Morning," Harry said brightly to Ron, Hermione, and Madeleine, joining them at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"What are you so pleased about?" said Ron, eyeing Harry in surprise.

"Erm…Quidditch later," said Harry happily, pulling a large platter of bacon and eggs toward him.

"Oh…yeah…" said Ron. He put down the pit of toast he was eating and took a large swig of pumpkin juice. Then he said, "Listen…you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to - err - give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit…"

"Yeah, okay," said Harry.

Madeleine finished her breakfast and exited the hall just as Hermione began to spoke and then the owls fluttered into the hall, but she didn't notice another red envelope coming her way.

It landed on her head and she flinched upon impact, picking it up and realizing what it was Madeleine ran down to the same empty classroom before another huge explosion occurred.

"THANK YOU!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

"OKAY!"

"FINE!"

"LET ME DO THIS ALREADY!"

And it ended with a puff of smoke.

_What a waste._

She sighed and went back to Gryffindor tower.

Later, Madeleine came down to the pitch to watch the Gryffindors play Quidditch, she took a seat somewhere in the middle and crossed her legs.

Soon, the players came out onto the field, Madeleine saw Ron in a nervous state.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Madeleine tilted her head to the left and saw Malfoy a few yards away from her, he was really getting on her nerves.

His friends laughed high-pitched and almost caused her to cover her ears.

_Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!_

She rammed heavy thoughts into her mind and tried to focus on her friends practicing, but the noises coming from her side never seemed to fade.

"Hey, Johnson, what's with the hairstyle anyway?" shrieked Pansy Parkinson from below. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

_That b****!_

Madeleine closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, she had faced worse people.

The Slytherins laughed at something that might have been funny or for just being rude.

Madeleine screwed her brows together and tried to open her eyes once again, but her anger would somehow reach a breaking point soon.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Malfoy. "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

"Synsuka!" hissed Madeleine in Russian to her left and right at Malfoy.

Apparently, this caused the whole Slytherin group to focus on her instead of the game and give her odd stares.

"What gibberish is that?" said Parkinson.

Madeleine shot her a glare that actually radiated darkness, if Pansy hadn't been alone, she would have ran out of the bleachers and back into the school. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles to look intimidating, but were unsuccessful when she ignored them. Finally, Malfoy smirked at her.

"Feeling lucky, Bird? Let me tell you that my father won't make you feeling that way-"

"I-don't-give-a-piece-of-whatever-to-your-father-or-whatever-any-other-family-member-you-have-that-you-claim-has-any-power-because-in-truth-I-can-easily-beat-them-without-even-trying!" Madeleine hissed in one breath.

Apparently, this caused the whole group to ran madly back to the inside of the school and never really once looked back at the American girl. She pulsed annoyance as she slowly turned back to the game. But her demeanor suddenly changed when she saw Katie Bell chalk-white and covered with blood, she instantly ran through the bleachers and jumped down onto the grass before running over to the team to help.

The team saw her run up to Katie and take out her jar of purple sparks, once again Madeleine took one of the sparks out and pressed it onto Katie's face where it then cleaned away the blood and stopped the bleeding.

But the spark didn't let Katie regenerate all the blood she had lost, Madeleine called out to the Gryffindor team members to see if any of them could take her to the hospital wing, Fred and George ran over and helped their fellow teammate up and walked towards the school.

Madeleine left the field quickly.

"What were those sparks?" said Ron back in the Gryffindor common room.

Madeleine was in her dormitory trying to finish her book as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in front of the fire place doing their regular activities.

"I don't know." said Hermione as she and Ginny stopped their conversation. "But they might have been medical essences, I've read about them in books about how they help clean injuries and heal them in a short amount of time."

"But they don't regenerate blood." mumbled Ron.

"Nor does it heal scars." agreed Harry.

Hermione sighed, "We could ask I suppose…"

Ron was busy unwrapping a chocolate frog but came to a stop when he saw the card.

"Um…guys…this card has Madeleine on it…"

The three rushed over to his chair and sure enough, there was a smiling Madeleine framed onto one side of the card.

Ron read the card aloud.

Madeleine V. Fowler

An American wizard who has achieved the secret status of world wide fame, although it would be rare to see her in public. Her main reason for fame was the defeat of the all-time powerful Necromancer, Centauros, and her ability to transform. She has also gained most powerful being in old and new worlds due to the ability. Madeleine's hobbies are Archery and Drawing and she enjoys writing and electro music.

A deadly silence filled the room.

"Secret world fame?" mouthed Ginny.

"Most powerful being?" said Hermione.

"Old and new worlds?" said Harry.

"The ability to transform?" said Ron.

Ron pocketed the card.

From then on, they would go to the library and try to find out much about Madeleine as they could.

**Short chapter is short, but managed to scrape through it and added a few scenes that I really wanted to add.**

**And that's not the last of the howlers, I swear, and you get to read about Madeleine's wand soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets

Madeleine sat in Potions, stirring the contents of her Strengthening Solution. She had finished stirring when she had felt an odd feeling on her back. Madeleine turned around but only saw her friends busy with their own potions, she capped her solution and turned it in to Snape to grade.

On her way to lunch, she still had the strange feeling, but every time she looked back, it was nothing.

Her friends talked with Fred and George during lunch as Madeleine started to read another book that she had packed (Wishes Fulfilled by Dr. Wayne W Dyer). She read the first chapter before going off to Divination with Harry and Ron.

Madeleine finally figured out the weird feeling as Harry and Ron walked behind her.

"Please stop starring at me." she didn't turn around.

The feeling passed as they climbed up the ladder and into the stuffy room, Madeleine sat down at her lonely table and brought out her dream journal (still empty of real dreams) and waited. More students filed in as Professor Trelawney started passing out The Dream Oracle.

Just then, Professor Umbridge came into the room and introduced herself to Trelawney, who nodded curtly, and then sat down next to Madeleine, much to her distaste. Professor Trelawney finished passing out the books and gave everyone their instructions to work with pairs (Madeleine nearly fainted at this due to Umbridge sitting right next to her).

Umbridge looked over to her.

"SO, what dreams do you have to share?"

Madeleine flipped over to last night, "I dreamt that I was in the alps singing a song with cows dancing in the background."

Umbridge didn't seem impress.

Madeleine went through her copy of The Dream Oracle and was happy with her results; _You will make someone depressed soon._

Hopefully Umbridge.

Alas, Professor Umbridge stood up and walked around the room, Madeleine wasted some time and sketched Umbridge burning at the stake colonial style. Then, she sketched a few of her friends in a ring before sketching a few of her household.

Suddenly, it seemed Trelawney and Umbridge were talking about something and Madeleine snapped to attention. They talked about Trelawney's previous life before Hogwarts and her family background, and then about how Trelawney liked the school so far.

Divination passed as Madeleine walked out of the classroom and followed Harry and Ron to a section with two corridors that led in opposite directions.

Madeleine went to the right.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is this way." said Ron pointing to his left.

"I know." said Madeleine. "But I don't have to take it anymore."

"Why?" said Harry.

"Umbridge said that the class that she teaches has been approved by this ministry's standards, but it hasn't been approved by the ministry that I come from. So now I'm not allowed to take Umbridge's class anymore."

Harry and Ron stared as she walked away quietly.

Madeleine went back to her dorm to get a package from the bottom of her trunk, she left with it hidden to go to Dumbledore's office. She said the password and took the stairs to Dumbledore's door.

Upon arrival, Dumbledore told her to come in, she did so and closed the door behind her and taking out the package.

"I see you have it." said Dumbledore.

"Yes I do." Madeleine said with a semi-serious face.

"Then I suppose that it means that you might be staying here in Europe for a longer time?"

Madeleine studied what he just said for a moment, it sounded as if he was hoping for her to stay.

"No thank you," said Madeleine. "I need to get back home, there are bigger problems there."

Dumbledore stared at her for a while, "Then may I have the package?"

Madeleine clutched the package tighter, "There is a price to this, no?"

"I'll pay what you want." said Dumbledore as he sat up straight.

"Oh no, there can't be an exchange with something like this," said Madeleine. "Only something as precious as my soul can be traded."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, "Yes, nothing can exchange a soul."

"Then that means no," Madeleine turned to the door. "I'm off."

She went back to Gryffindor tower in silence.

Madeleine went to the Great Hall early and decided to read a little more before heading to Charms.

A sudden outburst jarred her from the book.

It seemed that Angelina had suddenly yelled at Harry and then McGonagall got into the fight so that she could end it, but Gryffindor lost a lot of points in the process.

After this, Madeleine closed her book shut and exited the Great Hall. She went to Charms alone and entered early, Madeleine decided to help out Professor Flitwick with the books that were on his high shelf.

When Transfiguration came, Madeleine almost ran into Professor Umbridge as she entered the room. Madeleine went to her seat and waited until everyone came.

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Brown, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student -"

_"Hem, hem,"_ said Professor Umbridge, employing the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of term. Professor McGonagall ignored her.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention - most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be-"

_"Hem, hem,"_ said Professor Umbridge.

_"Yes?"_ said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long severe line.

"I was wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec-"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom," Professor McGonagall, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge. Many of the students exchanged looks of glee. "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell-"

_"Hem, hem."_

"I wonder," said Professor McGonagall in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbrigde, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"as I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal being vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"

Madeleine then concentrated on the mouse that was sleeping soundly on her desk, she patted him gently before saying the incantation.

It vanished at the first try.

She admired her wand before raising her hand, the wand itself was diamond willow and fourteen inches and had a little bend in it for her hand to fit. A perfect fit. The core was stardust that she had retrieved from a shooting star that Cleo had given to her for Valentines day.

She put it carefully in her pocket before raising her hand.

At Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Umbridge was also down at the fields.

Madeleine did her best to ignore Umbridge as she followed Parvati and Lavender to their station, but apparently Professor Umbridge's sneering face almost had her want to rip a tree out of the ground.

Madeleine walked back from Flitwick's classroom, she was entering through the portrait hole when she caught site of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry seemed to have his hand in a bowl of some unfamiliar substance.

She stepped through the hole and was almost to the half-way distance to the stairs when Hermione called her name.

"Madeleine," Hermione said. "We know who you are."

Madeleine froze. She turned around slowly with a dreadful look pasted onto her face.

"Y…you…do?"

Ron got up and handed her the Chocolate Frog card.

Madeleine grasped it and looked it over, her dreadful look passed as she finished reading it.

"Hm," she laughed. "They're half lying about me. The only truth you'll find here is the last sentence."

"WHAT?!" they gasped in unison.

"Yeah, but they were half-right about the defeat of Centauros, I was the main cause of his defeat, with the help of everyone who stood at my side."

"But what about the old and new worlds?" asked Harry.

"They mean the first and second universe," Madeleine observed their faces, "long story. But again, that's not me, that's supposed to be Demigod, another long story."

"Then what about secret world fame?" protested Ron.

"That's also a lie," said Madeleine, "I don't have world fame, but I also have a secret mark left on this world."

"Then, what do they mean the ability to transform?" said Hermione quietly.

Madeleine's eyes widened.

"That's not a lie, but it's something that you can't learn."

She started to turn around.

"Will you teach us your level of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Madeleine swiftly turned around at this, Hermione seemed to be blushing.

"Teach…you?"

"YES!"

Madeleine stepped back one, she looked over the group carefully, they looked back with hope in their eyes.

She thought about this for a while.

Teaching! She had only taught two people in her life!

Cleo was taught how to fight hand-to-hand combat with her, and yet she was still no where near thirty three percent as good as Madeleine. The only reason she taught her was for balance and so Cleo could fight with those moves for her special powers.

Battle was the first to learn from Madeleine, she was taught how to control her powers. Madeleine taught her self control and how to pulse energy throughout her body, she even taught her a few tricks in fencing. Battle actually did well in controlling her fire magic even though her lightning magic still had trouble rebounding with her water magic.

Teaching!

"Tell me," Madeleine began, "have either of you even seen me do anything incredible?"

They grew silent for a moment.

"The sparks."

Ron told Madeleine, "You're healing sparks."

"But those don't belong to me, I didn't make them, all I know is how to use them."

"Your learning skills."

Hermione told Madeleine, "They're better than mine."

Madeleine sighed, she thought so, none of them knew what she could do.

"And that's not all of it," Madeleine said before Harry stopped her.

"But you will teach us, right?"

Madeleine turned to look at him before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Fine, just let me sleep and tell me the details in the morning."

**FINISHED! After what seemed about a week, I finally finished another chapter!**

**Enjoy it! Before I write another chapter of another story of mine.**


	7. Chapter 6: Visit

The two weeks passed and Madeleine went into a depressed state over time. She had managed to get top grades in all of her classes with Hermione at her side (they both had managed to vanish kittens but Madeleine, being the world's greatest cat lover, then made her kittens reappear). Her health had dropped and started to drop even further with each passing day for some unknown reason. Madeleine managed to kindly reject everyone's offer to bring her to the Hospital Wing but the matter finally ended when she fainted in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall told Hermione to escort Madeleine to the Hospital Wing and to help her with her school supplies.

Later on, Madeleine went into a deep sleep for the rest of the day.

Hermione returned to the class and waited for it to end so she could ask Harry and Ron to go to the library. They all went and dived into the history section.

"Why are we doing this again?" said Harry as he started to loose interest of the book he was reading.

"To look for the things that Madeleine told us about." replied Hermione hotly.

"I feel like we're violating her privacy since this is all history about her." said Ron.

Hermione then took a book carefully off the shelf and read it aloud.

"_Stars that Whisper_ by Demigod," she said in awe.

"Isn't Demigod one of the people mentioned in the Howler?" said Ron.

Hermione opened the book, it had gold and silver lining on the pages and letters written in royal blue. She turned to the first page and saw that it was empty, she turned another page, and another, but the book was still empty.

Hermione growled and went to the back at the book, there was a message.

_Only the eyes of Creators can read this._

Harry looked at the writing.

"Creators?" he said. "Didn't the Howler say that Madeleine was "Creator" or something?"

Hermione went to another section of the library and returned with a book that read; _Creation is Imagination_ by Cartamantua.

She flipped to the first page and read it through a few times, then she flipped to the next page and read that one a few times as well. Hermione repeated the process a few times before the book got swiped away from her at inhuman speed.

The group looked up and saw a young lady in a red leather jacket, red, blue, and purple plaid skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots. Her hair was an unnatural glossy red and her skin matched with an unnatural white color that somehow glowed off of her. She was tall and thin with orange eyes with silver moon pupils.

"Sorry," she said, her voice was like a jingle of bells. "But this book-" she also grabbed the other book "-and this book don't belong to Hogwarts."

She put them under her arm.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"I am Battle." she said. "I received a letter from Dumbledore that I had to visit Madeleine, but then I also remembered that Hogwarts had two books from our library so I decided to get my but over here first."

"Oh, so you're friends of Madeleine?" said Hermione with surprise.

Battle bowed to them, "You could say that, but I believe we are more then friends, yet less than lovers."

"Like family?"

Battle stared at Harry, "Yes, we are also a little more than family."

She walked away.

The three followed her out of the library and into the silent hallway. Battle kept walking towards the Hospital Wing, she turned her head to the left.

"Cleo! Stop trying to sneak off and cause trouble!"

Another girl stumbled towards her. She wore a white shirt that had red, blue, and gray scribbles running all over it, black lounge pants, and a black coat with a hood that covered half of her hand and went down to her mid-thighs. Her hair was blood red and her bangs showed after her green headband. She was short compared to Battle and her skin was also a pale white. If you looked closely, her eyes were red with darker red lines escaping from her iris.

"I'm here!" her voice was too high-pitched to be human and it was in a sing-song child manor.

"Good, now let's get to Creator." they walked down the halls in smiles.

The other three silently followed them in the shadows.

After a few more paces, Cleo lifted her face to the air and sniffed.

"I smell sneaks~."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione inched behind a corridor.

Battle patted Cleo's head, "Cleo, this is a school, and schools have sneaks running through them from time-to-time, so it's no big deal."

Cleo fell silent and followed Battle.

The trio behind them sighed deeply yet quietly.

Battle and Cleo then entered the Hospital wing and sat down next to the bed which held Madeleine. They sat there for a few moments as Cleo then poked her forehead, Battle swatted the hand away.

"Is she dead?"

"No."

"What if she is?"

"Then we would have known?"

"Should we make some noise?"

"I don't thi-"

"HEY CREATOR! BATTLE LOOKED INSIDE THE BASEMENT AGAIN WHILE YOU WERE GONE!"

This caused Madeleine to sit up and punch Cleo, she fell down and then got back up. Madeleine then turned to glare at Battle who then started to sweat.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. The. Basement."

"Th…that…it is wr…wrong…to even touch th…the…the door?"

Madeleine barely nodded.

Cleo then hugged her, "I'm happy you're not dead!"

Madeleine closed her eyes and excepted the hug with a smile.

"I think the best medicine was a visit from you guys." she said.

"Let me guess," started Battle, "homesick?"

"Eyup."

"Well at least you weren't coughing up blood this time."

"Yeah…or any of the MVFs are here."

"Yeah, me and Cleo came as soon as we could."

"Portal?"

"Yup, lucky that I got the right location this time huh?"

"At least it wasn't Ponyvile this time."

"Hey!"

"Ha! I knew you went there by mistake and took home a bunch of cupcakes!"

"How did you know?!"

"I ate the cupcakes."

"HEY! I was going to eat those!"

"Are you going to be up for Hogsmeade soon?" asked Cleo.

"Yeah, of course I will!" said Madeleine proudly as color started coming back to her cheeks.

"And Christmas?"

"I already gave you my answer in my letter o you guys."

"WOO!"

Battle put a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, and thanks for the rocks, they helped."

Madeleine raised an eyebrow, "What for? I gave them to MVF."

"Yeah, and then they got stolen from her by Ginsuku and she started to throw rainbow colored rocks at us. Well, at least we thought they were rainbow colored until they exploded in our faces."

Madeleine laughed, "She put a spell on them?"

"Yup."

"_Every time I stop and stumble and doubt in darkness, I close my eyes and think back to you. We made a vow a promise to carry onward, and I'll see it through._-"

"Oh Madeleine, you should start listening to real music."

"I know, I worry about my social skills."

The two girls laughed until Madeleine went down in coughs.

Cleo then said, "Are you dying?"

Madeleine punched her again.

"No, but I'm going to need to spend the night here. I'll be well enough to go tomorrow."

"That's good." said Battle.

"Can we meet at Hogsmeade?" asked Cleo, rubbing at her left cheek.

"Sure."

"Oh!" Battle took the books from under her arm. "Before I forget, I found the books that belong to Perenelle."

"Thanks." Madeleine looked over the books. "These are them."

She returned the books to Battle.

"You and Perenelle can see the words in the shiny one, right?"

"Yeah, so can Demigod, Oblivion, Gold, Cartamantua, and all the rest of them can too."

Battle nodded before standing up, "I hope you get well, we'll see you at Hogsmeade."

Cleo hugged Madeleine once again, "I love you Creator~!"

Madeleine hugged back before pushing her off and saying that they weren't lovers.

The two said goodbye again before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione processed this in their heads.

"I just noticed something." said Hermione. "Those two yelled at her in the Howler, they were the first two to speak."

Harry and Ron only nodded as they began to go in a different direction.

The Hogsmeade weekend came, Hermione told Madeleine to come to the Hog's Head as soon as possible. Madeleine asked if it would be alright if she brought a few friends and she was answered with a yes.

Pretty soon, Hermione had a whole group of Hogwarts students rounded-up inside of the dingy bar.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Cleo came screeching in.

"GAH! IT'S TOO D*** COLD OUT THERE! MADELEINE!"

She ran to the bartender and grabbed a tiny bottle of what looked like…pig's blood?

Then another girl ran in and grabbed Cleo by one of the many scarves she was wearing and yanked her back. The girl was very tall and thin and was dressed in full body black clothing with a pink skirt and matching black hair and eyes yet her face was deathly white as paper.

She commanded, "Cleo, this is not the time to do such indecent-"

She was cut-off by another voice, "Indecent? You're the indecent one in the family."

Another girl stepped in, she wore a red long sleeved dress that went to her knees and was trimmed with blue and made of animal furs, her boots were also red but yet they also had a blue trimming to them like the dress. Her hair was also red but the right side of her bangs were blue. She wore purple earrings and a purple stripe on each cheek. Her eyes were purple with a lavender edge to the iris.

"This is not the time, you two." Battle strode in with a luscious fur coat over her shoulders with Madeleine and another mysterious girl behind her.

The other girl seemed to have two different hair colors (blonde and brown) that seemed to have been patched onto her skull and purple-blue eyes that held artic secrets. Her clothing was a long sleeved soft pink shirt with golden patterns that trimmed the openings, a leather Sheppard's belt, and a long soft pink skirt that went down to her ankles and covered her legs in layers that hid her leather boots.

The girl then spoke, "Oh come on, it isn't that cold out there. And I live in the Artic for Christ's sake!"

"And it's a miracle that snow leopards and wheat survive all those double blizzards." mumbled the girl with the furs.

"That's enough," Madeleine dismissed them with a wave of her hand as they fell silent.

The group of students watched Madeleine and looked over at the other girls.

"I think introductions are in order," started Madeleine before smiling. "I'm Madeleine Fowler, as you know, and these are some of my 'household' members.

"This one her-" she went over to Battle "-is my third in command, Battle, she's really tough despite her gentle looks. The crazy one her-" she went over and tugged Cleo free "-is Cleo, you'll get used to her over time. Over here-" she gestured to the girl in almost black clothing "-is the first MVF, she's the smartest and second in command. Then we have-" she walked over to the small girl in furs "-the second MVF, she's very animalistic. And finally, this is our youngest-" she held the girl in long pink clothing's hand "-Russada, or you can call her Madeleine (even though our last names are different) and she is always five minutes early (no matter what)."

Everyone stared at them for a few minutes before Colin Creevery spoke up.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the famous Battle? The one on the Chocolate Frog cards? The angel-animal-human hybrid?"

He held the rare card out, Battle walked over and picked it up and read it over before smiling.

"Yes, that is me."

The room went into soft amazed voices before Neville spoke.

"And aren't you also Madeleine Williams-Braginski? From the Chocolate Frog cards as well?"

Russada looked over at him and also smiled.

"I believe my Grandpaps wanted me to be on one of those, yes I am on one of the cards."

More amazed voices joined in.

Then Cho spoke up.

"And you're Cleo, right? The last Insante on this earth?"

Cleo nodded and sang a high-pitched yes.

The volume rose this time.

Padma then spoke up.

"Aren't you MVF, the stick person? You were the one who saved multiple lives during the stick revolution? Weren't you?"

MVF (the one in black clothing) stood up straight and smiled a childish smile.

"Yup, me and Fluffy ran around with our friends at the time."

The volume rose almost to it's fullest.

Anthony then decided to speak.

"And you're MVF, the eevee right? You're a rare type aren't you?"

MVF ( the other one in furs now) smiled devilishly.

"I might not look it, but I am a god."

Then, silence, everyone was too much in awe to even speak in a room with six famous people in it.

"Yeah, yeah," Madeleine waved for attention, "you guys can get autographs later, but for now, Hermione told me that she would me to teach you guys my level of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"First off, my defense is useless, I do not use a wand at times, and there are special circumstances for me to use my magic. In other words, all my magic is attack magic.

"Second, there are more types of magic involved besides your type of magic. The one I use is something that I wasn't even born with. Now don't you dare ask any questions yet! It is a really long story that I am not up to explain yet!

"Third, the magic I'm going to teach you, well, never mind! Because I'm just going to teach you stuff that I call basic! Which means advanced level in my dictionary.

"Fourth, I've taken it as my will to give you these five girls behind me to help teach it to you!"

She laughed at the last part, but the five girls behind her didn't find it funny.

"You didn't tell us-"

"Only a meeting-"

"Why again-"

"Oh no, Creator lost it again-"

"Oh no-"

Madeleine sat down and led her five 'friends' to the floor.

"Well, um," MVF (stick) was the first to speak, "we, as you know, are to be somewhat famous to you guys, I guess."

Battle continued, "Yeah, and I don't know what's going on so far, so yeah, I blame Madeleine."

"HEY!" Russada chirped.

"Not you! The other one!"

Hermione then tried to take the stage but then Cleo stepped up.

"I'll teach you how to dodge attacks! And Battle will tell you everything you need to know about short distance attacks! And-and! MVF (stick) will teach you ways that you can build up against the enemy! She is really good! But MVF (animal) will tell you all you need to know about long range! Yeah! And Russaad! Yes! She will teach you about defensive earth maneuvers! And we have Madeleine! She'll tell you all about everything! From stars to destiny to-"

Her mouth was then gagged by one of the many scarves around her neck.

Hermione took this chance to take the floor, "In other words, this is just to rebel against Umbridge and learn from people who have had an actual experience against the Dark Arts. Anyone in?"

She thought everyone wouldn't want to after Madeleine's friends started doing there own show.

However, the group went up in cheers.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then made all the arrangements with Madeleine's OK while her 'friends' were giving out autographs to everyone who asked.

**Hi guys! Second update!**

** I've gotten a few responses saying that Madeleine is a Mary Sue. Guys, maybe I should tell everyone that she is still a character going over analysis, I still haven't completed A LOT of the things she is missing.**

**In other words, no, Madeleine is not a Mary Sue, there is a story being made about her that will have all those answers soon called Celestial Spectrum. And I promise that it is going to be a very awesome story.**

**Can anyone guess the characters I put in? See my Bio if you wish, because they are there.**

**Good Night!**


	8. Chapter 7: Memory

Through the weekend, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a good one, they were outside on Sunday when Hermione fished-out something from a mysterious book bag that looked familiar.

"Hermione!" Ron recognized the bag; it was Madeleine's.

"Ron! You know that there is more to this girl than her advanced level and insane friends!" she flipped open the book and was met with the title Memories.

Harry and Ron looked over her shoulder as they scanned the first page. Hermione then turned the page and saw that it was labeled _The Second Universe Series_.

She flipped the page and saw that there was a picture of six beings.

The farthest one was, what looked like, a large feminine rooster with long green feathers that went down to the bottom of it's red dress with more feathers that came out of on top of it's behind and also cascaded down to the ground. It had orange feathers that covered it's face. Two arms appeared out of it's sides that looked like it's legs that also came out of it's dress.

One of it's arms was slung around a green wolf with a backpack slung on it's back. The green wolf had orange eyes and a black outlining of it's ruff and tail. The two creatures seemed to be smiling.

On the farthest right, a young looking woman with a white silk dress with blue frills was hugging a creature that appeared to be half shark and half crab with red eyes and a long arrow tail.

In the center, was a giant navy blue bat creature with human arms and legs, a long arrow tipped tail, and bat wings. It had black tattoos across it's yellow eyes and a flat face with pointed horns and short fangs. The creature wore a cape with a cross on it and a barbarian hat with a matching cross.

One of it's hands was on the shoulders of the center person who appeared to be a young lady in red clothing and a green feathered headdress with the Aries symbol in the middle. She held a crystal staff while having the brightest smile in the photograph.

They looked down at the bottom and read the names; _left - right: Mix, Kabular, Aries, Skrapper, Hybie, Xyphoson_.

Surprisingly, the picture didn't move, must have been taken by a muggle camera.

They flipped through the section and saw that there weren't any pictures that moved. Instead, it showed pictures of a medieval city, a palace, a forest, a dark kingdom, a tribal village, a desert, deep space, luscious fields, and ocean schemes. In almost every picture, were the six beings, they looked like they were having a good time or a bad time. They ended up bruised but smiling, but the girl in red didn't have a smile. She had a blank face at first, but the farther you went into the section, you actually saw her face grow into a smile.

They ended that section and came across the year;_ 2007_.

Hermione flipped the page to another section; _MVF + Fluffy_.

They gave confused glances as they saw a stick figure with long hair and a pink skirt hug a gray stick cat.

They looked at the bottom and checked the names; _left - right: MVF, Fluffy_.

Hermione flipped through the pages and saw that the two appeared with many other friends. The two beings were either fighting or laughing with each other as if they were the best of friends.

They ended the section and came across the year;_ 2007_.

Hermione flipped the page to another section; _An Eevee's Life - MVF_.

Harry and Hermione gasped at what they saw, Ron questioned them.

"What are you two gaping about?"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, "It just can't be possible!"

"Video game characters are looking right alive in front of us!" Harry exclaimed.

True, it was a picture with five pokemon. The farthest on the left was a mysterious yellow one Then a jolteon with a bandage around it's waist. In the center, a red eevee with a blue tipped tail and ruff with a bundle of it behind it's right ear, purple eyes and stripped cheeks with inner ears colored that way as well. Then a glaceon with wings and a red cross on it's left cheek. And finally a white umbreon with it's markings colored red.

They looked at the bottom and checked the names; _left - right: Colabri, Jay-C, MVF, Joy, Dark Nova_.

Hermione went through that section as well, and they met another character that looked like the red eevee.

They ended the section and also came across the year; 2010.

Hermione flipped the page to another section; _The Seven Lives of Battle: Battle's Story_.

They gasped when Hermione turned the page, none other than Battle smiled back at them. There was a little green kid in a red cape and swirling glasses, a purple and yellow jester with a two sided mask, a ruffled eevee, and the red eevee.

They looked at the bottom and checked the names; _Fawful, Ashes, Battle, Dimentio, MVF_.

The pages after that showed arguments, comforting, and bloodshed, even a pair of hanged people with their hands still clasped with one another.

They ended the section and came across the year;_ 2011_.

Hermione flipped the page to another section; _MVF Adventure_.

They widened their eyes when they saw Cleo with her hands going pew pew at the camera.

Sure enough, at the bottom of the page, it was labeled; _Cleo_.

The pages showed a lot of bloodshed so they skipped over to the end where it showed a pile of bones and ash.

They ended the section and came across the year; _2011_.

Hermione flipped the page to another section; _Russada Sequences_.

If they weren't surprised by now, they would have when they saw Russada with a bunch of other people on the next page.

Russada stood in the center with a giant snow leopard at her feet, a tall Russian man at her left, and a shy Canadian holding a polar bear to her right. An Italian hung behind her and hugged her shoulders as she looked at the camera. A Chinese man with a panda stood at the Russian's left with a Japanese man to the farthest left, and on the farthest right, looked like and American hanging on the Canadian's shoulders.

They looked at the bottom of the page and checked the names; _Japan (Kiku Honda), China (Yao Wang), Russia (Ivan Braginski), Sicily (Ali Vargas-Fernandez), Russada (Madeleine Williams-Braginski), Canada (Mathew Williams), America (Alfred F. Jones)_.

The pages that followed had people from different parts of the world in them, almost all of the pictures had Russada in them with another person (mostly Sicily).

They ended the section and came across the year; _2012_.

Hermione flipped to the page to the final section; _Celestial Spectrum_.

She flipped the page slowly and they saw Madeleine at the center of the page with all the beings present in the book plus a whole lot more.

The pages were at it's fullest with emotion and bloodshed, the images captured what looked like something that had actually happened.

They ended the section and came across the year; _20-_.

It hadn't happened yet.

"It's them." said Harry. "Madeleine, Battle, Cleo, MVF, MVF, and Russada are in here, they did all of this."

And yet, the finally portrait picture had a mysterious figure in the background. A young woman with red eyes and hair and an American middle school uniform with combat boots.

**Guys, please tell me if I'm going over the story line.**

**Anyway, after this, I'm devoting myself to another story that needs help finishing badly, write a few more entries to Russada's Blog, and start another story badly. And, finally start writing this original story since I now have the begining all sorted-out.**

**Anyway, there's going to be three parts to this story, the first part ends during the Christmas time in the Harry Potter book, then the second part ends somewhere when they go to the ministry to "rescue" Sirius Black.**

**But please, tell me if I'm putting too much of the other characters in here. I'll fix it.**


End file.
